


Sorry

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Other, Sorrow, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Ladybug is gone, and Alya has to break the news.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/gifts).



> I’m sorry.

That night, news of Ladybug’s death is all that plays on the television. Her polka-dotted mask is everywhere. Candlelight illuminates the moonless sky as hundreds of thousands march through the streets carrying spotted imagery.

Alya weaves around the traffic on her journey. Her eyes are bloodshot from crying, but that is hardly out of place tonight.

Twisted as he was, Chat Blanc kept Marinette’s secret safe from the press, Alya realizes. Shortly after the fall, he had scooped her body into his arms and vanished before the sun set. No camera had caught sight of those ashen, freckled cheeks before he stole into the night.

Now, hours later, Alya finds herself standing at the door to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, sobs stuck in her throat, slowly choking. Her hands shake as she props herself up on the crutches and pushes the door open.

The bell overhead chimes far too brightly for this night. The warm aroma of pastries wraps Alya in a hug, and it’s all she can do not to turn back now and pretend the fight was a nightmare.

It takes a minute for Sabine to materialize in the doorway, but her voice calls anxiously, “I’m sorry, but we’re closed for the night.”

She starts to say something else, but her voice dies when she spots Alya.

“Tom! Come quickly!”

The baker rushes down the stairs in record time to stand beside his tiny wife. 

“Alya,” he breathes, his worried eyes taking in her bruises and bandages.

She can’t look at them right now. Can’t see those eyes, that nose, or those cheeks. Not tonight.

Sabine approaches her first, reaching for Alya’s hands. “Alya, sweetie, what happened to you? Where’s Marinette?”

Alya flinches, her tears dripping onto the tile.

She hears their soft gasps, and she hates herself for bearing this news, but she knows Marinette would have done the same for her family.

“Mar-“ Alya finds herself choking on the name, her tongue leaden in her dry mouth, “Marinette was Ladybug.”

She winces at the use of past tense. More tears roll down her cheeks, being joined by snot as her eyes squint closed and a sob breaks on her chapped lips.

She can feel their grief wash over her in a wave. 

Tom crumples to his knees with a thud. His fists slam into the ground and he cries his daughter’s name. 

Sabine stands silent, her hands clasped in front of her lips as tears stream hot and fast down her face.

There is no doubt. No denial on their part. As soon as she’d said the words, they knew it was true. 

Their daughter. Their only, precious child, had been the heroine of Paris. And now she was dead.

As their sobs fill the air, Alya sinks further onto her crutches. The warm metal of her miraculous feels heavy for the first time. It feels like a lead weight dragging her toward the floors.

Without Ladybug, without her best friend, she feels lost. 

Chat Blanc is still out there. And Alya knows with a sickening certainty that Marinette’s death will not be the last casualty before the fight with him ends.

Now, Alya feels fear when she thinks of transforming again. She thinks back to her comics and how much she prayed to be a superhero. Now that she’s living that dream, she wishes she’d never picked up Majestia’s comics in the first place.

Death is now all too real of a possibility, and this time, there are no magic ladybugs to turn back the clock.

Taking one last look at Tom and Sabine, Alya slips out the door, the bell chiming farewell as she steals into the night.

The last words on her lips are, “I’m sorry.”


End file.
